Can't stop loving you
by hieirocks16
Summary: Kagome's leaving, how will the two deal with this new challange?


H: Another fic 

All: ...Yay...

H: this is another songfic.. I just like 'em

DS: Hn, so here you go, enjoy.

**Can't stop loving you  
PG  
Songfic  
Song: Can't stop loving you  
Phil Collins

* * *

**

_So you leavin'  
in the mornin'  
on the early train._

He watched as she waved to everyone; Her brown eyes were shinning from the tears she refused to cry in front of them. He stared after her with a broken heart. "Kagome..." He whispered to himself but she turned to look at him anyway.

_Well I could say  
everything's all right  
and I could pretend  
and say goodbye_

His ears went back and Inuyasha gave a meek smile to the woman before him. He felt the words he desperately wanted to say rise into this throat but he fought them down. She wouldn't want that, not now. "Feh... bye" He muttered and gave a short wave taking in a large breath of air to calm himself.

_Got your ticket  
got your suitcase  
got your leaving smile_

_Oh I could say that's the way it goes  
and I could pretend you won't know  
That I was lying..._

A small disappointment flashed through her eyes and she glanced down. Had she really expected anymore out of him? She could sense he wasn't being honest. He wanted her to stay no matter what but.. how was supposed to leave everyone in her own time? "Bye Inuyasha..." She replied turning away from him and biting her lip before starting off, ignoring her own pain.

_Cuz I can't stop loving you  
No I can't stop loving you  
No I won't stop loving you  
Why should I?_

The silver haired male reached out a hand to stop her but drew it back. This is what she wanted... she had a life in her own time. He stared at the completed jewel in his left hand and ran his claws over it. It was all he would have left and she was expecting him to use it. To use part of her and forget that she existed. He clutched digging his nails into his palm then followed knowing this would be the last time he saw her.

_We Took a taxi to the station  
not a word was said  
and I saw you walk across the road  
for maybe the last time, I don't know_

She shifted her backpack on her shoulder reminding herself not to turn back. Kagome could feel him behind her, willing her to stay. But this had been long decided. She gave him the jewel and the journey was over, it was time to go home... to where she belonged. 'No... I belong with Inuyasha..."

She turned her head to glance behind her, her raven hair flowing softly in the light breeze. Inuyasha finally came up beside her and took her hand; a mutual understanding set between the two. They walked in silence toward the well.

_Feeling humble  
heard a rumble on the railway track  
and when I hear the whistle blow  
I'll walk away and you won't know  
that I'll be crying..._

"I have to go now...." Hot tears streamed down her face onto the soft grass below. She glanced up at his warm, begging amber eyes. "I'm sorry Inuyasha..." She closed her eyes and turned away toward the well.

"I am too, Kagome" He replied as silvery tear of his own streaked down his face.

_Cuz I can't stop loving you  
No I can't stop loving you  
No I won't stop loving you  
Why should I?_

_Even try,  
I'll always be here by your side.  
Why, why, why?  
I never wanted to say goodbye,  
Why even try?  
I'm always here, if you change,  
change your mind._

"Kagome.... I..." He trailed off ; she turned to face him hopefully. "I ... want you to become happy" The look dampened then faded back into sadness. He blinked back more tears that threatened to fall and went to turn away to avoid her accusing pained looks. She wanted him to say it, to give him a reason to stay.

"I... will...." She answered then threw her arms around him. "I'll miss you, Inuyasha." She whispered into this shirt and cried softly.

_So you're leavin'  
in the mornin'  
on the early train_

_Well, I could say everything's alright  
and I could pretend and say goodbye  
But that would be lying..._

"I'll... miss you too..." He returned the hug, taking in as much of her as he could. He ran his clawed hand through her hair and buried his face into her shoulder allowing her to do the same. He loved her and she him but... what could they do? He knew he had to take a risk.

_Cuz I can't stop loving you  
No I can't stop loving you  
No I won't stop loving you Why should I?_

_Cuz I can't stop loving you  
No I can't stop loving you  
No I won't stop loving you  
Why should I?_

"Kagome...." His voice cracked slightly as he held tightly onto her, as though if he let go she'd disappear forever. He didn't want her to go, he wouldn't stand it. This was his last chance to tell her the truth.

_Cuz I can't stop loving you  
No I can't stop loving you  
No I won't stop loving you  
Why should I?_

_Why should I?  
Why should I?  
Dunno why Why should I?  
Why should I, even try?_

She glanced up at him tears flowing down her face. "I love you..." He said leaning down and kissing her, getting a loving one in return. Kagome pulled away and smiled at him.

"I love you too, Inuyasha..."


End file.
